Teens Meet World (Yuri)
by Margretlolz
Summary: Fifteen year old Yuka Futami goes through frequent night terrors and constant trouble at school. She struggles between living and dyeing, and is constantly sent over the edge. Until she meets another girl, Sakura, who steals her heart away. What happens when one has to depend on the other in a battle against life, death, and love? (Contains Yuri, so if you don't like don't read!)


Chapter 1~ Yuka's POV

A scream rose into being out of nowhere, startling me into a sitting position. The scream sounded horrid, as if the person screaming was experiancing excruciating pain. I clamped my hands over my ears to make it stop, but the sound broke in through the spaces between my fingers. A sickening moan replaced the screams, and with the final sound of something heavy falling, they were silenced all together. No noises were heard in my house afterward, and if you dropped a pin you could hear it. My breath was ridged and harsh, yet odly silent. Then, footsteps, rushing up the stairs to my bedroom. I slid under the covers, using the old childhood superstition that no monsters could harm me under them. My door creaked open, and heavier footsteps slowly approached my bed. They stopped at the end, the person breathing heavily. A small _plink_ sounded out in a rythimic tone, most likely the blood of the last victim. I didn't dare breathe, didn't move a muscle. My heat beat harshly in my chest, reminding me I was still alive, at least for the moment. _What was this man going to do? What could he possibly want?! What did __**I **__do?! _These thoughts repeated over and over until I thought I would go mad with fear. Finally, a small chuckle pierced the silence. Slowly that chuckle grew into a loud maniacal laugh. I heard something heavy be raised, and with a horrible _crack_, I couldn't see anymore...

I gasped audibly and sat up, looking around my room in horror. Sunlight peeked through my blinds, streaking my baby blue walls with its golden rays. The white carpet was not stained with blood, and though my heavy breathing and shaking was obviously present, nothing else was wrong. My walls were decorated with mirrors to guard me from the horrors I tried to hide, but nothing seemed to work. My room was pretty moderate sized, and the ceiling sloped above my bed and to the other side of the room. My windows were facing the end of my bed, showing the front of the house outside. A small sofa sat in front of the window, and my bedroom door stood to the left of my bed. My closet stood beside the door, a nice baby blue color to match the walls. I glanced at my alarm clock on my nightstand table and gasped at the time.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I rushed up and ran to my closet, pulling out a black and white striped shirt and jeans, throwing them on and pulling on my converse. I ran a brush quickly through my tangled mess of chocolate brown hair and looked at one of my mirrors. A girl of the age of fifteen stared back, her deep midnight blue eyes glaring at the other girl head to toe. Her slightly curled brown hair finally flattened at the side of her head, and except for her extremely pale skin and awkward stance, she looked fine. I sighed gratefully and picked up my book-bag beside my bed, glancing at my room once again before exiting. I descended down a flight of wooden stairs and came across the living room. It was covered in white carpet and in the middle sat a couch facing a TV. A coffee table satin front of the couch, and a bay-window was against the opposite wall. I passed he living room and entered the kitchen. Mahogany cupboards lined around the entire kitchen, and a dish washer stood under the sink and next to the stove. A fridge stood adjacent to them, which I opened and grabbed a cup of yogurt and ran out the front door.

The walk to school was short and slightly blissful. My street was empty at this time of day, and I made it to school without injury. My high-school had three floors and two entrances, on in the front and back. I entered the front way and barely glanced at the school banners and colors lining the hallways. Red and orange stood out, with banners with a black lion on them on every hallway in the damned place. I made my way to my locker quickly and opened it to get my Pre-calculus books and language arts things, then went straight to pre-calc. I didn't have anyone else to talk to, nor any where else to go. I flowed through high school without a single glance back. It was hard being a freshman in high school, with plenty of seniors believing they were the best thing since sex ed, and even then they still made jokes about how babies were made. The halls were unfortunately filled with them, so I had to be cautions when passing their territory Unfortunately one noticed me and took it into his hands to knock the books out of my hands, then laugh off with his buddies. I gathered my books up slowly, knowing more would come eventually. Then, someone else stooped down to help me pick them up. Shocked that someone else was helping me, I glanced into their face. And my god if my breath wasn't stolen away.

She had emerald green eyes and gentle brown hair that covered one of them. My breath was stolen before I could catch it, and after she gathered the rest of my books, she gave me a warm smile and handed them back. Before she left (So as not to look like a absolute retard), I struggled for words and finally got some out.

"Y-you're kinda pretty." I said. I was a "In the closet" lesbian for a good reason, and this was the first time I was awe struck by another girl. All the time I saw regular girls that I felt a twang of jealousy at their boyfriends, but never this serious. Before I could be horrified by what I blurted, she giggled and smiled at me.

"Thanks. Don't doubt yourself because of these assholes, you kinda are too." She blushed ever so slightly before turning to go to her next class. Desperate to know more about her, I grabbed her shoulder and held her for another moment.

"What's your name?" I asked. She smiled and without turning to me said quietly to only me.

"Sakura." And with that she was off. I stood, dumbstruck by her every move.

Cherry blossom. My cherry blossom. At least, I _wanted _her to be mine.

_**Hey my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter on my story! I really hope you did! Sorry if its a bit short, i'm still getting used to this website and its weird ways ( why does it take TWENTY FOUR hours just to post a story?! And also to post a profile pic!). Yeah I prefer wattpad more, just sayn. Anyway, i'll see you guys next time! Ciao!**_


End file.
